


At Her Feet

by A_Blushing_Mess



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Based on Girls Next Door (Comics), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Femdom, Teasing, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blushing_Mess/pseuds/A_Blushing_Mess
Summary: SarahxJareth Oneshot based on Pika-la-Cynique's ongoing fan comic, "Girls Next Door." Inspired by the dialogue exchange on page 264 'Vox Fandomi.' Sarah decides to call Jareth out for his suggestive comments and see just how far he's willing to carry through.





	At Her Feet

“…There’s no excuse for the delivery, but one might allow that his general gist is not altogether–”  
  
“Jareth, I literally have another one of these armed in my hand right now,” Sarah growled, pinching the tiny Taser between rigid fingertips.  
  
“Sarah, precious, should you ever desire me unmanned and lain low at your feet, surely you know you’ve no need of those,” Jareth purred, his voice sliding up against the front of her consciousness like a caress. It made a warm blush spread out just beneath the skin of her face.  
  
“Oh, for—!” Sarah shouted, throwing up her arms and turning around, intending to head back into the safety of her bedroom.  
  
 _No patience for this today!_  
  
She’d taken two stomping steps when something stopped her, made her whirl back around to face him.  
  
A searing heat flickered in her bright green eyes, making the smirk on the Goblin King’s face waver ever so slightly with curiosity and surprise.  
  
 _He’s always doing this… Saying such suggestive things and then going on his way like I’m not waging war with my hormones with every word… I’d bet it would trip him up in his glittery cape to have me call his bluff…_  
  
“You know what? I’ve got some words for  _you,_  your Highness!” she sneered, marching right up to him with unflinching bravery, “Labyrinth, now!”  
  
As he gazed down at her, Jareth had a moment of speechlessness, which in and of itself was a wonder, but then one of his eyebrows arched upward and he bared his teeth in a sharp-edged smile.   
  
“My, my, Sarah… That’s quite the  _tone._  Not normally one I’m interested in acquiescing to, but…for you,  _I’ll make an exception._ ”  
  
His mismatched eyes were dark and devilish as he grinned and gracefully held out his gloved hand to her.  
  
Almost immediately, Sarah grabbed it, not giving herself time to calm down or think too much about the whole situation.  
  
There was a rushing sensation all about her, tossing her hair and making her close her eyes against the gale. She felt that familiar prickling warmth course through her body – it was always the same when one travelled by magic. There was a buzzing in her brain and the slightest taste of metal on her tongue.  
  
And then they were there, in the labyrinth once again.  
  
Sarah knew they had arrived before she opened her eyes – she could smell the dryness of the ancient stone and the sweetness of the flowers outside in the garden and the faint odor of the ever-present goblins.  
  
Those same goblins started with surprise at the sudden arrival of their king and his beloved champion directly in the middle of the throne room.  
  
 _“Out!”_  Jareth ordered sharply, not removing his eyes from Sarah’s face.  
  
Sarah didn’t look away either, even with a flurry of activity all around her as the assorted little creatures fled with obvious fervor. There was the pitter-patter of their feet and their smothered cries of fear as they hurried away, some of them giggling at the rush of it all. A stray chicken clucked here and there as it followed the horde, flying away to the furthest reaches of the castle.  
  
When she was finally alone with him, Sarah could feel the electricity sparking between them. The proximity was like a humming sensation in the air, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
  
“Now, dearest – what is it you wished to  _discuss_  with me?” Jareth asked slowly, his tone unhurried, like the lazy drip of melting chocolate.  
  
Sarah swallowed unevenly, her glare wavering for an instant. Her rationality had caught up with her just a little bit over the time it had taken them to get to the current location. In the labyrinth, she could actually pursue her interests somewhat freely, so it was worth the trip, but…  
  
 _This is crazy… What am I even doing? Am I really gonna play with fire like this?_  
  
Maybe it was the fact that she’d slept in so late in order to recover from a magical concussion. Or maybe it was the adrenalin rush from evading Frankenfurter’s murderous rage and swinging axe only a few moments ago. Maybe Jareth’s comment back in her apartment was just the last straw in a string of jabs she’d ached to reply to and hadn’t known how. But something was ready and raring to go inside of her, and she wasn’t about to let that fire go out so easily.  
  
“All right, Jareth. No Tasers required... I want you  _unmanned and laid low_  at my feet,” she said firmly, gazing up at his face impassively.  
  
 _What’s said is said. No going back now._  
  
“Oh,” Jareth mused, a wicked glint in his eyes as he heard the words spoken aloud, “is that so?”  
  
“Yup. You said I wouldn’t need to use surging bolts of electricity to get you on the floor, and I’m keen on  _testing that theory.”_  
  
After saying her piece through her teeth, Sarah crossed her arms in front of her chest, eyebrow raised challengingly. Depending on how long he made her wait, she just might start tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
 _Pompous, teasing bastard._  
  
Jareth let his eyes slide down her body and back up again, taking in her posture, the tension in her muscles, the fire in her eyes. He wasn’t sure exactly what had caused this new twist in Sarah’s behavior – she was usually so quick to dismiss his little quips and be on her way – but he was sensing some sort of opportunity here and he wasn’t about to go and waste it.  
  
 _You can’t take anything for granted._  
  
“…Well, I am a man of my word,” Jareth replied slyly after a long moment, tilting his head like an owl gauging the distance to its prey before taking wing.  
  
He didn’t miss the way Sarah’s eyes widened with surprise as he slowly lowered himself to a knelt position before her in the middle of the room. First one knee, then the other. His eyes stayed on hers throughout his descent, making her shiver.  
  
Her lips parted, but no sound came out. Her rate of breathing quickened, making her chest rise and fall just a little faster.  
  
“…Were you expecting me to defy you?” he asked smugly after a long moment of silence, using his current vantage point to gaze up at the pulse-beat in her neck, just beneath her jaw. Oh, how it throbbed…  
  
“I–I thought you–” But Sarah was having trouble forming sentences. She thought he would be far too proud to kneel before her. Staring down at him like this was doing strange things to her heart – and what was she supposed to do now? At what point would she feel satisfied with ‘calling his bluff,’ especially if it wasn’t a bluff?  
  
How far would either of them be willing to go with this little game?  
  
But Sarah’s brow lowered once again in defiance and concentration. Her mouth stiffened into a hard line and her lids lowered dangerously over her green eyes. She wasn’t giving up just yet…  
  
 _For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great…_  
  
“Take off your gloves,” she ordered, pleased when her voice remained level and firm. It was really at odds with the way her stomach was starting to knot up. Hopefully there wasn’t a physical indicator that she was beginning to melt on the inside…  
  
The heat in Jareth’s gaze certainly wasn’t helping. She felt her face prickle under the weight of his unwavering stare.   
  
The blush on her face was so soft and pink, it made his fingers itch to touch her. Obliging in her request seemed to be one step closer to getting to caress her skin in return as he wished. So he obeyed once again.   
  
Sarah couldn’t decide between dismay and excited anticipation.  
  
 _He’s so graceful under pressure – it’s infuriating… but gods, I am enjoying this._  
  
Taking his time, Jareth tugged gently on the black fabric cloaking his index finger. Then the whole glove came away with the soft sigh of leather against skin. He laid the first glove delicately on the floor to his left, and then went through with the same removal process with the right. When he had finished, he laced his long white fingers and flexed them while looking up at her again through the soft strands of his tangled blonde hair.  
  
“Am I…allowed to reciprocate in this  _discussion?”_  he asked, his voice low and husky. There was a warm undercurrent of longing that made her knees weaken.  
  
 _That might be the closest I’ll get to him begging me,_  Sarah thought to herself with a giddy, slightly hysterical twitch to her lips, which she then bit to still them.  
  
“This stays between us,” she replied, her glare settling on him with the weight of a ton of rock, “No gloating to Erik or James – no blabbing to anyone inside or out of this labyrinth, got it?”  
  
“Your wish is my command,” he said slyly, giving her a playful wink as he touched his fingertip lightly to the bare skin of his chest and made the motion of crossing his heart.  
  
 _Sneaky bastard…_  
  
She thought it even as her heart fluttered at the mischief in his eyes.  
  
Sarah was so used to denying him and defying him. She was tired from the fight, from keeping up the nearly constant resistance to his advances. Some of her hesitance was justified, certainly, but some of it was just her being stubborn. She may never admit that out loud, but somewhere deep inside herself, she knew it to be true.   
  
Her old habits died hard as she took a step closer to him, leaving mere inches between them, and gave him a nod of silent permission.  
  
 _How regally done,_  Jareth mused, smirking with wicked approval. Then, slowly and carefully, so as not to startle her, he reached out and cupped his hands around her calf muscles, just above her ankles.  
  
Sarah sucked in a breath of air sharply through her nose. Even through the fabric of her jeans, she could feel the warmth of his touch. Goose bumps broke out across her skin and her blood surged through her veins.  
  
 _M-must be the magic…_  she thought distractedly.  
  
With obvious relish, Jareth ran his hands up the backs of her legs, making her muscles twitch beneath her skin in response.  
  
Knowing his sharp eyes were watching her face but being unable to help herself, Sarah let her eyes close and her head tilt back a bit. Her exhale was tremulous as she openly enjoyed the tingling sensation of his touch. It was almost like an electric current, warm and fast and powerful…  
  
 _Oh gods…_  
  
His hands moved higher and higher. They brushed across the underside of her rear as he shifted his grip outward. He continued until his palms were pressed firmly against her hips, holding her steady as she swayed.   
  
“Jareth,” she murmured, her voice throaty and breathless and absolutely delicious. Her arms uncrossed from her chest, lowering to her waist with her hands clenched into fists, as if she wasn’t quite sure what to do – push him away, or pull him closer?  
  
Jareth responded by taking her hands in his and pressing reassuring kisses to her knuckles until her fingers unclenched. Once he had succeeded in that endeavor, he then rotated her hands so that her palms were facing him. Then he drew her hands close enough that he could press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to both of her wrists.  
  
That made her gasp, her fingers twitching in response, and he couldn’t help but make a pleased growling sound deep in his chest. Knowing he could elicit such reactions in her was just too sweet…   
  
 _For once, no denial on her lips… Is this but another dream?_  
  
On his knees with his head bowed before her, he nuzzled his face into her palms, savoring the feel of her skin, so warm and fragrant against his.  
  
Suddenly, those nearly-limp hands cupped his face in a grip both careful and demanding. He could feel her fingernails grazing his temples on either side of his head. His face was lifted upward in one swift move, and then she was stooping low to press her lips against his with all of the passion she’d been holding back for so long.  
  
It was Jareth’s turn to gasp.   
  
He’d been more than content with taking this new development slowly, carefully, so as not to make her rethink her requests too much. But here she was, pouring herself into him like she was a never-ending stream of ruby flame. The kiss was hot and reckless and everything he’d imagined it would be.  
  
 _How you turn my world–_  
  
Her tongue slipped past his lips to find his and he couldn’t help but groan.  
  
The sound fed Sarah’s inner fire, stoking it to a smug, self-satisfied inferno.  
  
 _For all the times he’s teased me and pointed out my blushes and trapped me in emotional corners – finally, I have something on him. I know I can get to him, too._  
  
Somehow, this was helping. Her frayed nerves and personal hindrances seemed so far away. She felt free, like all of her worries and fears couldn’t touch her here, when she was with him…maybe just this once…  
  
He tasted like – like a fresh picked pear. Or maybe it was more of an apple sprinkled with cinnamon? A sprig of mint dappled with the morning dew? Whatever it was, she knew she would never get tired of it. It was cool and earthy and floral and  _sweet as sin._  
  
 _Damn him,_  she thought to herself, though it lacked a bit of the usual conviction.  
  
Though Jareth found himself enjoying the angle of her mouth caused by their height difference at the moment, there was another position that he knew would be even better. So he reached around and gripped his hands behind her knees, tugging them gently but firmly forward to throw her off balance.   
  
With a surprised squeak, Sarah dropped to the floor with him, her legs taken out from underneath her with a smoothness that she couldn’t believe. She huffed when she landed – in his lap, with her legs straddling his waist.  
  
Jareth couldn’t resist chuckling at her shock. The sound was like the sensual caress of black velvet as he leaned in and grazed her lower lip with his teeth.  
  
Sarah moaned, unable to help herself. She was trying to be more domineering, taking more than she gave, but he was so good and she was having trouble keeping that to herself.  
  
 _Aw hell,_  she muttered in her mind,  _half the fun of enjoying something is being able to express that enjoyment, right?_  
  
 _Of course,_  Jareth seemed to reply as he slipped his hand up the back of Sarah’s sweater, his fingertips sliding up and down along her spine. Again came that flicker of magical current that made her whole body shiver with delight. Her hands tangled into the mass of his silky blonde hair, holding on tight and clutching him even closer.  
  
Her lips were resonating as they met his, pulsing with heat and power.  
  
Sarah drew her mouth from his and tilted her head back, needing a moment to regain her breath. She was starting to feel dizzy after all. This wasn’t their first kiss, by far, but to have his mouth working in tandem with his hands was a whole other level of arcane arousal that she wasn’t used to dealing with.  
  
Jareth didn’t so much pause as turn his attention elsewhere.  
  
He dipped his head, running his mouth along the feverish skin of her throat. He was finally able to trail his tongue across the thrumming pulse-beat beneath her jaw, the one he noticed when he first knelt down.  
  
The hot wetness made her moan again, and he could feel her legs stiffen on either side of him.   
  
The strength of her was no small matter, nor was the heat of her where her hips aligned with his.  
  
 _“…Are you trying to destroy me, love?”_  he murmured against her collar, his voice barely above a heated whisper. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question, but couldn’t seem to stop from asking.  
  
Sarah merely shuddered in reply, tilting her head so she could trace the outer edge of his ear with her lips. It made him hiss out a breath between his teeth.  
  
She smiled, then. He could feel it, and a tiny chill flickered at the back of his neck. He was an expert at wicked smiles and certainly knew when one was being directed at him.  
  
Sarah’s hands released their grip on his hair only to seize his shoulders, her fingernails grazing his skin through the fabric of his black shirt. She then pushed at him, rolling her body and all of its weight into him so that he laid back the rest of the way onto the cold stone floor.  
  
With her firmly on top of him.  
  
The movement was rough enough to make Sarah’s hair fall forward, encircling their faces like a warm, dark curtain. Jareth recognized the familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo, breathing in deep as her lips scattered hungry kisses along his cheeks and jaw.  
  
His hands delved inside of her shirt again, sweeping along her ribs, savoring her every curve. As if that wasn’t enough, he then proceeded to massage her chest, his thumbs rubbing circles into the front of her bra cups. Bolstered by his magic touch, those circles felt like they were rearranging the fibers of her being.   
  
A whimper slipped from her lips and her toes curled in her shoes.  
  
Jareth could feel it as her arms and legs started to quake, her body struggling to hold itself up. So he wrapped his arms around her and drew her down the rest of the way, letting her align her body with his almost entirely.  
  
Sarah pressed her mouth to his again, reconnecting the circuit for the incredible energy to flow. Her skin was tingling nonstop and her head felt like it was swirling with stars. Her blood was coursing through her veins way too fast and she was so hot and it still wasn’t enough.  
  
Jareth cupped her face in one hand, tilting her head to the side so that the kiss sank to an even deeper level of pleasure. His other hand gripped her lower back, and she could feel one of his legs bend beneath hers in preparation to roll them both over so that he could be on top.  
  
 _Oh no you don’t,_  Sarah thought, spreading her legs out further to keep her balance and using her palms to press down on his shoulders, holding him in place.  
  
His hand tensed against her cheek and a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl rumbled in his chest, like a warning.  
  
Sarah flexed her spine, grinding her hips against his with all the strength she could muster.  
  
Jareth groaned, calling out her name, clutching her recklessly close to him.  
  
The physical contact made the unearthly energy coursing through her reach a breaking point.  
  
The rush of the magic – it was just too much.  
  
Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on top of him. Her body was limp and pliant, like warmed candle wax. Tiny shudders wracked her form, one after the other, the lingering sensations making her muscles twitch beneath her skin.  
  
Jareth could hear her gasping for breath in his ear and he committed the sound to memory. It would be the soundtrack to his dreams. He stared up at the ceiling through half-closed eyes, unable to get the satiated smile off of his face.  
  
 _Oh, my magnificent queen…_  
  
The couple lay tangled on the floor for a minute more, their heavy breathing the only sound to be heard.  
  
Sarah waited as long as she dared for the magical bliss to subside. She needed her limbs to stop trembling, her heart to stop racing – she thought of the perfect way to finish this little jaunt into the Goblin Kingdom. Now she just needed the breath and the balance to make it happen.  
  
 _Come on, Sarah. Get it together... No power over me, remember?_  
  
Taking a deep breath and steadying herself as best she could, she lifted her head off of his shoulder.   
  
Unable to resist the temptation to look at his face, she snuck a peak through the curtain of her hair and her lashes. Sarah couldn’t help but blush at his dreamy, delighted expression. His eyes were nearly luminous, like they were glowing with a warm inner radiance.   
  
When she moved, those eyes flickered over to her in response. He took in the deep delectable flush of color to her face, the sultry heat of pleasure in her green eyes, and the touch of redness in her kiss-swollen lips.  
  
At the sight of her, the most arrogant, self-satisfied grin spread across his face.  
  
Her blush deepened further, with embarrassment as well as with anger.  
  
That was the catalyst she needed to find her strength once more.  
  
Her brows coming together in a glare, she shifted back and sat up – trying to ignore the way the muscles between her legs clenched with arousal as they moved on top of him. She then rose to her feet…albeit a bit unsteadily.  
  
Jareth blinked, staring up at her with curiosity and adoration, bracing himself off of the ground with his elbows and waiting expectantly for her next move.  
  
Sarah looked down at him, lying there on the floor of his own throne room, disheveled and winded. At last, he was unmanned and laid low at her feet. And it was everything she had wanted it to be.  
  
She couldn’t hold back the victorious little smirk that curled the corner of her mouth.  
  
Before anything else could happen, she spoke, her voice soft and yet strong.  
  
“I wish the goblins would take me away back to my apartment building…”   
  
She paused for just an instant before the last two words, waiting for the flash of understanding in Jareth’s eyes.  
  
“Right now.”  
  
And then she vanished in a colorful cloud of glitter.  
  
Jareth’s jaw dropped, his crystalline eyes staring blankly forward in confusion for just a moment. A variety of conflicting emotions battled for dominance on his face as he watched the glitter settle on the floor.   
  
 _Did she just…?_  
  
And then, in spite of the unquenched fire still in his veins (and the uncomfortable tightness to his pants,) he smiled.  
  
He bowed his head and bared his teeth and started to laugh.  
  
It grew in volume, shaking his shoulders, echoing off of the cold stone walls until it was basically a villainous cackle.   
  
He wasn’t angry. No, he was proud. What Sarah had just done, using her  _certain powers,_  that was an act of villainy equal to his own vile standard.  
  
Lying back on the floor again with an arm thrown across his face, he laughed even more.  
  
 _Oh, you impudent, teasing minx…. You precious, wicked thing…_  
  
How he loved her…and looked forward to “paying her back” in the near future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> © Inspiring Lines to Pika-la-Cynique  
> © Labyrinth, Sarah, and Jareth to Jim Henson, Connelly and Bowie


End file.
